The Long Awaited Return
by LycoX
Summary: It may have taken her years of training with the Skinwalkers, but Kira is finally coming home.
**The Long**

 **Awaited Return**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. So I was gonna wait until after I finished up a chapter for one of my stories, but since I'm kind of stalling with it, I decided to go ahead and do this. Takes place ten years later after graduation for the senior members of the pack.**

* * *

Ten years had passed since Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia had graduated high school. Ten years where life brought a whole lot of things their way. Some good, some bad, and even a little on the absolute horrible side. But as Deaton once told Scott, it all came back to the middle to keep things balanced out. Scott had achieved his dream of becoming a Veterinarian and eventually took over for Deaton at the clinic where as Stiles eventually replaced Deaton as the Pack Emissary while doubling as a Beacon Hills Detective rather then a Deputy or Sheriff. Many had found it fitting considering how involved he could get on cases, normal or not so normal. The remainder of senior year had seen Stiles and Lydia enter a short lived relationship that ended after both realized they were really better off as good friends.

Along with the fact he still felt a great deal for Malia and fought hard to win her back. Lydia and Braeden's involvement had helped out a great deal in doing that as well. Jackson had also wound up returning to graduate with Scott and the others as well and had definitely grown up some during his time away. His return would also see him trying everything he could to win back Lydia until she finally told him loud and clear that she was a proud independent Banshee who didn't need a man! Something that quite a few had found to be hilarious as Hell and seeing his bewildered and shocked experession only added to it. During her time in College, she achieved her dream of winning the Field's Medal much to the shock of her estranged father due to the fact he hadn't had much to do with her after the divorce.

She also became an activist during that time and even teamed up with Deucalion to start the ground work to one day declare the existence of the Supernatural to the world at large to achieve peace between the two. As well as becoming something of a leader to Banshees across the world. Scott's College years and even afterwards would see him date here and there but never lasting very long with any girl on account of where his heart was at where Kira Yukimura was concerned. He himself in addition to learning and becoming a Veterinarian also found himself involved in the politics of the Supernatural side of Beacon Hills as more and more races arrived in the town either looking for a new life or to try and gain power thanks to the Nemeton. Deucalion, Satomi Ito, Deaton, and Chris Argent were often instrumental in helping him out with the issues the Supernatural types tended to bring with them.

The two Alphas also helped Scott with being a Werewolf and Alpha through out the years, helping to make him a fantastic leader worthy of his status as a True Alpha. Scott's father Rafael also showed up during senior year, leading to a blow out between himself and Scott after he finally got the answers he was looking for. Answers he had a hard time accepting and had even demanded Scott be cured. Something that got him a broken arm and a firm warning to never come back to Beacon Hills again or bother him and his mother by the young Alpha. A warning the older man took to heart and never made an appearance again in the town. Scott's mother Melissa eventually found love with an EMT by the name of Mike who thankfully proved to be a fairly open minded man when it came to the Supernatural.

Stiles and Malia had gone to College together and the Werecoyote even found a passion for Auto-Mechanics and Photography to pursue. Her becoming a mechanic also wound up making Stiles fairly happy as it meant he didn't have to pay an arm and a leg at a mechanic shop when it came to his jeep. A jeep that many thought was a little Supernatural itself considering how long it lasted through out the years. Even when a certain Nazi Alpha tried to blow it up in retaliation for something Stiles had done that he had found offensive. While Malia pursued Auto-Mechanics and Photography, Stiles had pursued anything to do with law enforcement while also studying Druidic practices and learning to be an Emissary from Deaton. Once the two had graduated, Stiles had gone to the Police Academy in order to become a cop and had served as a Deputy under his father for a time until he decided to go for the Detective rank.

Something that had seen him serving the Beacon Hills community later on in a far greater capacity then what he would have been able too as a Deputy or Sheriff. Malia found work as both a mechanic and a photographer and later, using the money she and Stiles had earned, built themselves a house out in the woods complete with an electric generator to keep themselves sustained. It had made for longer trips to and from their home but they loved it never the less since it was their's. Not to mention the fact that neither of them had to worry about being seen in the nude thanks to the privacy it offered them. Mr. Tate had been rather curious about the choice since he had figured Malia wouldn't have wanted anything to with the woods after her years living in them, but had been surprised when she told him she actually loved it.

While he never found out about her Werecoyote side, he did learn of who had been responsible for causing his wife and daughter to die so many years ago. He was also under the impression the woman was certifiably insane, a notion that only strengthened when he learned she was thrown into Eichen House following her attack on the McCall home in order to try and kill Malia. Eichen, under its new director after having learned of Dr. Fenris' death, instituted a program known as 'Project: Redemption'. An idea that brought Peter Hale, Kate Argent after she had been finally caught and brought there, the Desert Wolf, the Chimera known as Tracey who'd been discovered to be alive thanks to the serum Theo used still being in her system being enough to bring her back, and several others together in order to earn redemption by completing various tasks given to them when it came to various threats across the world and even in Beacon Hills that the McCall Pack didn't even know about.

Chris Argent, along with Isaac Lahey often led the group during any of these missions as well. Chris eventually found love with a huntress named Elena and when the two married, revealed to her of Allison's new code of 'We protect those who can't protect themselves' and she had happily agreed to use it much to the pure annoyance of Gerard. Who eventually turned up dead one day and many suspected Deucalion to be the cause of it but proof never could be found. Not that anyone really tried that hard since the man had long burned bridges with pretty much everybody. Including even the Calaveras as well. Isaac even found love with a girl named Marie who was a rare mix of Phoenix and Woodland Nymph due to her parents having found love with one another despite the fact it probably shouldn't have ever even worked to begin with.

Chris and Isaac had also for a time been the dynamic duo equivalent of that of the Winchesters, only without the more crazier adventures like dealing with Angelic beings for example. Elena even shared motherly duties with Melissa where Isaac was concerned, but the young man enjoyed it immensely. Even coming to see Noshiko as a grandmother. A role she was more than willing to take on for just about all of the youths in the McCall Pack. There was the belief she got heavily into it on account of Kira having been with the Skinwalkers but none ever dared to question her on it. The Celestial Kitsune and Ken even had a son they named as Hitoshi. Who turned out to be a Wind Kitsune and developed a love for making weapons much like his father.

Derek and Braeden, while the two never married, they did have a daughter named Talia to honor Derek's mother. The two also were sometimes asked for advice and even assisted in training the Pack members. Cora eventually returned to Beacon Hills after getting tired of being in South America and much to Derek's annoyance, had brought home with her a human fiance by the name of Miguel. Something both Stiles and Danny found amusing considering Stiles' earlier introductions of him to Danny and Rafael. Ethan had never quite gotten over Danny and when he came back to Beacon Hills, decided to pursue Danny and eventually won him over. Something that surprisingly enough wasn't as hard as he thought it would be after the Hawaiian had teasingly revealed he just wanted to make the other man sweat a little.

Sheriff Stilinski and Natalie Martin also found romance with one another after finally getting passed all sorts of awkwardness, though marriage had yet to really cross either of their minds. The Sheriff, much like Chris himself was someone Lydia found to be another father figure in her life that she had always wanted. And both men were more than happy to be the father she always wanted. Chris and Elena's children even considered Lydia to be their older sister, something that had brought happy tears to the Banshee's eyes and did her best to live up to that role.

Mason and Corey, unlike Liam and Hayden were in it for the long haul where there relationship was concerned. The two even became a writer/artist duo with a comic book titled 'Teen Wolf'. A comic based off events of the McCall Pack and had long proven to be a gem in the world of Independent Comics with its wild stories and fantastic characters. Liam and Hayden had lasted until the Summer before senior year and while it had made things awkward in the McCall Pack for a time, the two eventually got on good terms with one another and became good friends. Hayden's sister had been brought into the fold after Hayden had revealed her secret, even if it did take the deputy some time to come to grips with it.

Jordan Perrish eventually replaced John Stilinski as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and Deputy Clarke became something of a second in command, much like Perrish had wound up becoming for John during his time as Sheriff. Jordan's Hell Hound status had kept him isolated from relationships due to a fear of his that he had that that side of him wouldn't be accepted due to the fact 'Hell' was in the name. Until a woman with a Sasquatch heritage in her blood by the name of Yakimarutaki came along and pretty much made herself at home in his life. Yaki was a stubborn if somewhat strange woman but Jordan couldn't help but find himself falling in love with her. Many, including Jordan, had often wondered if her strangeness was a side effect of being a Sasquatch but after meeting her family, it was rapidly apparent she got it from them. Especially her father Mokostakitaki, who'd been something of a free spirit through out most of his life.

Hayden eventually set up her own club thanks to a little funding provided by the Hale Funds, the club was something of a haven for Supernatural types to come and unwind when the need called for it. Humans were more than welcome and the place had long proven to be a popular hot spot. Liam's parents took it pretty hard when they found out about his Wolfy status after graduating high school and it was at least two years before he and his parents re-connected. Liam also went on to play Lacrosse professionally and was one of the founding team members of the California team known as the Cali Sons. Scott, Stiles, Danny, Isaac, and even Jackson had the chance to play for the team thanks to Coach Finstock's recommendation when several players had been too injured to play.

Ten years had passed, much had changed but some things never did. The McCall Pack always remained a close knit group of family and friends that continued to protect Beacon Hills from anything that tried to bring destruction and chaos. And in Scott McCall's modest one bedroom apartment, one particular item that could always be found in the living room and in pretty much the same spot no matter where the shelf was placed was a beautifully carved box that contained Kira's second tail. Given to him for safe keeping before leaving with the Skinwalkers. Every Wednesday saw him and the Yukimura's having dinner at their home, essentially cementing him as part of the family much to Hitoshi's happiness as he always saw Scott as a big brother. Today however, was one of Scott's rare days off from the clinic and he was currently watching a recording of a recent Lacrosse game Liam had been in.

He sometimes wondered what life would have been like had he decided to go for a professional career in Lacrosse, but considering it required going all over the country, he figured it was probably for the best it hadn't of happened since Beacon Hills needed him and the Pack a lot of the time. Unknown to him however, he was about to receive a surprise. A surprise that made itself known with a knock on the door. Frowning to himself as he wasn't expecting anyone to show up without at least texting him ahead of time, Scott paused the game and headed towards the door. On the otherside of it, stood a woman in animal skin. Someone who had not seen her parents, her friends, or Scott in ten years and when she finally came back to Beacon Hills, Scott was the first person she decided to go looking for.

Her ten years with the Skinwalker trio had been educational to say the least. Not to mention damned lonely without those she loved in her life. But thankfully, her ten years with them had brought her control where the Kitsune was concerned and had even earned an additional three tails. Bringing it up to five altogether. In addition to her healing and FoxFire abilities, she now had the ability to imbue her weapons with her FoxFire, Summon Oriental Hornets, and create illusions. The ability she used to send Theo to Hell courtesy of his sister had been a temporary thing the Skinwalkers had granted her and she was okay with that as it wasn't something she really liked all that much. Once having arrived in Beacon Hills, she had tuned into her senses where her tails were concerned and followed the path to where her second tail was located at.

Arriving at an apartment building and feeling increasingly excited at the prospect of seeing Scott again for the first time in a long time. Though slightly fearful he was now married to another over the past ten years. Once arriving at the door where he was living, she took a deep breath and knocked. It wasn't long before the door opened, revealing Scott McCall himself in a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with his hair being much shorter then before. Kira found the sight of him to be a little on the breath taking side as in her view, he had somehow managed to get even hotter over the past ten years. Scott looked at her for a moment, confused as to who she was until either the use of his senses or a light bulb moment happened and he finally realized who she was.

"K-Kira!?" He asked in shock and disbelief.

She nodded with a pleased smile on her lips and was surprised but very happy when he pulled her into a tight hug. And it wasn't long before the two were kissing one another hungrily. Once he brought her inside, their foreheads gently connected to one another as they held each other close, breathing in the other's scent and reveling in the feel of one another. "I… I can't believe you're really back."

And Scott hoped like crazy she truly was back as well. "I am! And I'm not going anywhere!" She told him with tears of happiness coming down her face.

A huge smile could be seen on the Alpha's face at that bit of news and he quickly kissed her again much to her happiness. "I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never stopped hoping for the day you came back."

Kira was beyond elated to hear that. "I never stopped loving you either Scott! I love you… Love you so much!"

The passion and love between the two was a force that could not be contained after being apart for so long and the two quickly found themselves expressing it in ways that had been denied to them. It wouldn't be until hours later that the two fell asleep, exhausted but greatly happy to be with one another once again. A party would be thrown the next day after it was revealed she was back and the two were never far from one another. It wasn't long either before Scott proposed to her and Kira was happily quick to accept his ring. The two enjoyed many years of happiness together and showed that a fox and a wolf truly could get along.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That got longer then even I expected it to, but none the less I really hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Credit to TweakerWolf for providing a few tail abilities for Kira's Thunder Kitsune side as well. I'd highly recommend going to him/her if you're looking to write about Kitsunes in the Teen Wolf fandom. I'm also giving some credit to I am Hurricane's amazing To Save A Life Stalia story. As it features Malia being something of an auto-mechanic. Leading to some inspiration for her becoming one in this fic.**

 **As for the Sasquatch names… Those are something I completely made up as I've got an odd ball head canon going on that Yetis/Sasquatches have some really weird names. Anyways! Look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
